Choas and Peace
by Equilibreum Forgotten
Summary: Yuffie and Vincent. Yuffentine! (Aint it cute?) Well I recently discovered spell check (I don't normaly use it but I can't spell my own name to save my life) So this is redone and a whole lot better.


It was cold and wet in the small town of Wutai. Not too much had changed since the METEOR incident, which had happened a decade ago.   
  
After a couple of years the demon of the sky, the one winged angel and the resistance group "AVELANCH" were all but forgotten. And as for the Wutain princess, Yuffie Kirasagi, life had just begun.   
  
Stepping into the town she sighed as she roamed threw the town and came upon the pagoda.   
  
Upon entering the smallest of the guards smiled gently in a challenging manner. "Lady Kirasagi, how nice to see you. Your father has been waiting."   
  
Yuffie walked up the stairs in a slow, orderly fashion or in other words terrified all of the guards on the way up. Entering a small white room she sat beside the meditating man.   
  
"Father, I have returned." She said and bowed,   
  
Godo looked up and looked at her with a nod of respect. "Ah, you have changed. I remember when it was 'hey pops I'm back! Look at all the stuff I stole."   
  
Yuffie swallowed the lump in her throat and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. Did he really think that she wouldn't mature?   
  
He gazed at his daughter. To his suprise not only had her attitude change so did her appearance. She wore a long white kamono and wooden sandals. Yuffie's waist length raven tendrils were pulled up in an elaborate twist leaving two thin strands in front of her face. Her eyes were downcast and she wore a hurt expression.   
  
"Welcome Yuffie." He said and walked out of the room.   
  
Yuffie got off of the cushioned floor and walked calmly down the hall, down the stairs, passed the guardians, and out the front door. She then walked on to the Da Chao Mountains.   
  
As the dusty rocks came to a stop she looked down at the bottom and sat gently on the hand of one of the sculptures. She sat overlooking the city from far below. This was as she had always seen it, from a distance. Never feeling as if she fit in down there amongst the merchants, scholars and pilgrims, Yuffie would hike up the mountain and watch.   
  
From appearances she looked like a perfect china doll that had somehow come to life after being carelessly discarded by some foolish child.   
  
As tears pricked her eyes she snatched a stick of Lavender from her hair and brushed the teeny petals. Closing her eyes she turned around, her back to Wutai. Closing her eyes she began to meditate.   
  
Hours passed but she continued meditating. Soon dawn was dipping the sky with marvelous color that she did not see for her eyes were closed... that is untill she heard the snapping of a twig.   
  
Her eyes shot open and immediately two lone tear drops flew down her cheeks. When her vision came into focus she saw the last thing she ever expected.   
  
In front of the doll stood a man of secrets. A jaded and discarded Turk with enough misery to spare. "Vincent Valentine" She said monotone. He knelt down and gazed at her stoic expression.   
  
"Yuffie?' He asked.   
  
"Yes. I am her." She said softly.   
  
Shock crossed his features. "What are you doing here?" He asked fully expecting a flood of verbal assaults. Instead Yuffie looked him in the eyes and said "Meditating"   
  
Once again he was surprised. Something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He asked monotone.  
  
Yuffie looked at him and took a breath. "Same as you." She said fingering a wilting stem of lavender.   
  
Vincent sat calmly in front of her. "And that would be?" He asked.  
  
"Betrayal. Hurt. Hated." The woman said without emotion.   
  
"Ahh." Vincent said.   
  
Seeing as her companion would just sit there she closed her eyes and resumed meditating. Soon her mind shut down and a slow melody passed her lips.   
  
Vincent listened to the low and soft tones of the song that passed her lips barely above a whisper.   
  
"Wind gods of the east,  
Take me, Carry me,  
from my misery  
  
To hurt to feel  
to cry no more  
for these things  
I would do any chore.  
  
I cry out to you wise wind  
calm, serenity, claim me again.  
claim me as the wind.  
  
ohhhhh  
ohhhhh  
claim me.   
ohhhhh  
ohhhhh  
claim me."   
  
Suddenly the winds blew harder and harder and Vincent watched as the girl before him stood up, and raised her arms wide. Then with a sudden jolt turned and leapt off the mountainside.   
  
Vincent's crimson eyes widened in horror. He raced to the edge in time to see beautiful white wings erupt from her back and flutter gently raising her to the winds and up the mountain to where he stood. As soon as she landed her body swayed gently with the wind and collapsed on the ground with a heavy plop. Her wings wrapping around her like feathery quilts.   
  
Hesitantly he picked the slumbering girl up and loaded her onto his chocobo. Fleeing he raced to his home in Neo Midgar. Every so often he would look down in the slumbering angel in his arms.   
  
***  
When she awoke she was on a stiff bed with a plain white sheet wrapped around her. As she stood up white wings retracted and she walked into the living room. Vincent looked up from his cup of tea and gazed at her with a worried expression.   
  
"Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." She said and walked over to the table and pulled a chair back and gently took her seat.   
  
"Why do you have wings."  
  
"I'm an abomination." She said sadly and closed her eyes.   
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
"You would know better then anyone."   
  
"WHAT!" He asked.   
  
"Chaos. I am Peace. When you bring destruction and death I bring healing and rebirth. I am your opposite. I am your alter ego." She said and began to walk away until a metal claw shot out and latched onto her bare arm it's metal claws slicing deeply into her delicate white skin.   
  
With sorrow he removed his claw and watched as blood spilled down her arm. She looked down at it and closed her eyes without flinching. Soon the crimson droplets rolled up her arm and the skin regenerated. Opening her eyes she continued walking.   
  
"Yuffie? What has happened?" He asked grasping her shoulder with his human hand.   
  
"It happened shortly after meteor. I discovered that my mother was some sort of... creature. This is hereditary. She lives in me. As my burden." She said.   
  
"Burden? What does that mean? You don't have a burden. You have a gift." He said looking into her eyes. "A gift to heal others pain."  
  
She looked into his blood red eyes, and even deeper, past his heart past his soul and into the shadows of the demon Chaos. "A gift? I dare say not." She said   
  
"Why?' Vincent asked.  
  
"For what I have done." She said softly.   
  
"What is that?"   
  
She looked at him with a blank stare. "Sephoroth is alive." 


End file.
